El pasado en el pasado esta
by Valsed
Summary: Lo ame, y lo sigue amando, pero mis lagrimas no encuentran consuelo. Yaoi, POV Ryou -One shot-


**El pasado en el pasado esta**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi BakuraXRyou

««»»

««»»

Hoy cumpliríamos un año de estar juntos; me sorprendí al descubrir lo que realmente sentía por ti, y aun mayor fue mi sorpresa al saberme correspondido, fue un largo y lleno de amo el beso que nos dimos ese día, algo que jamas olvidare, no solo porque me lo diste tu, sino porque también fue mi primer beso, no cualquier beso sino uno de amor, sensación que nuca antes había sentido, una que me trastorno por completo.

_-tengo algo que decirte-_

_-qué es?- preguntaste con curiosidad_

_-no se como lo tomes pero yo desde hace tiempo-_

_-mm, por que dudas tanto en decirlo?-, tus palabras llegaron a lo mas profundo, te veías tan serio, tan tranquilo y yo muriéndome por dentro_

_-es que yo...- las palabras no salían por temor a que te alejaras de mi, que me odiaras por lo que te diría_

_-tu que?-_

_-yoteamo- lo solté con rapidez, vi tu cara de sorpresa tal vez no me entendiste -yo te amo-_

_Tu expresión sigue igual, al parecer te ha desagradado, giro para darte la espalda no quiero ver tu rostro cuando me hagas ver la verdad, pero siento unas manos en mi hombro, tanto te has enojado que deseas golpearme, mi cuerpo tiembla ante ese pensamiento._

_-yo- escucho salir de tu boca con temblor, volteo para saber que te ha puesto así, tus brazos regresan a tu costado, no puedo ver tu mirada pues has bajado tu rostro -yo- repites._

_-si- te impulso a seguir, deseo saber de una vez lo que tienes que decirme, por que alargas mi agonía, yo solo deseo huir, huir de mis sentimiento y dejar de amarte, pero necesitaba sacar este peso de una vez._

_-yo también te amo-, no puedo creerlo, me amas, me amas, mis lagrimas corren alegremente, me vez llorar y me abrazas, yo también te rodeo con mis brazos, nos vemos a los ojos, me veo reflejado en tus profundos cristales y tu en mis esmeraldas._

_Estoy tan feliz, que no he sentido en que momento has unidos tus labios con los míos, hasta que siento un dulce sabor y un apasionado recorrer cada parte de mi boca, imito tus movimiento, no deseo quedarme atrás al saber cuanto significa esto para mi._

Siento mi rostro húmedo y me percato que he derramado algunas lagrimas sin proponérmelo, pero por que lloro?, por tu recuerdo?, o por saber que no volveré a tenerte a mi lado?.

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, mirando por la ventana, envidio al viento por ser libre, odio al cielo por ser tan claro, detesto al sol por querer calentar mi cuerpo cuando lo que deseo es que seas tu quien le de el calor que le falta, pero lo que mas me duele es saber que el mundo es feliz mientras yo sufro, lo se me escucho egoísta, pero no es un crimen serlo, o si?. Mas lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, volteo a ver la oscuridad de mi habitación, tan fría como yo, pero no siempre fue así, ahí en mi cama fue la primera vez, la vez en que te entregue mi cuerpo, la vez en que fuimos uno y el pensar en estos días seria imposible.

_Me preparaba par dormir cuando sentí unas manos sujetar m cintura, te aproximaste a mi cuerpo, sintiendo tu aliento en mi cuello, te salude alegremente. Gire aun en tus brazos para verte a los ojos, vi ahí un brillo especial, te bese al saber lo que deseabas, pero había aun duda dentro de mi, pero confiaba en ti._

_Me recostaste en la cama con delicadeza, te colocaste sobre mi, lo esperaba, tu carácter y tu orgullo no te hubieran permitido estar en posición contraria, querías llevar el control, dirigir los pasos._

_Tu boca recorrió lentamente mi cuello mientras tus traviesas manos buscaban la manera de tocar mi piel desnuda, mis manos imitaban las tuyas. Cuando sentí tu toque en mi piel no pude evitar estremecerme de gozo, tu hiciste lo mismo cuando pase mis manos por tu escultural pecho avanzando hacia tu espalda y tocando en ocasiones tu nuca, note que te agradaba al verte sonreír, te veías tan hermoso así, sonriendo para mi._

_Mis suspiros se intensificaron cuando descubrir lo que querías hacerle a mi parte miembro, mis suspiros pasaron a ser gemidos cuando una descarga de sensaciones recorrían todo mi cuerpo al descubrir lo que podías hacer con tu boca, tus manos seguían inquietas aun recorriendo mi cuerpo, sin dejarme oportunidad para relajarme, pero de todos modos no lo quería, era tan maravilloso lo que mi cuerpo descubría al saberte para mi._

_No tardaste en tomarme, en introducirte dentro de mi con pasión y delicadeza, sabias que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado para eso y tomaste tu tiempo, mi corazón latió con fuerzas al saberte tan comprensible. Pronto mi cuerpo no aguanto mas la pasión y me derrame sobre mi pecho, mientras podía sentir tu calidez dentro de mi; saliste dentro de mi y me besaste tiernamente mientras me mirabas complacido, yo te sonreí sin ocultar mi felicidad._

Me recosté en el cama, la que tantas veces compartimos buscándote en ella, pero no había rastros de ti, ni tu calo, ni tu olor, tantas noches han pasado que me has abandonado por completo.

Por que?, por que te fuiste?, por que me lastimas con tu ausencia?, es que no sabes cuanto te extraño?.

Tanto dolor encerrado en mi corazón al saberte tan cerca y tan lejos, me he dejado caer en el suelo, al verte pasar frente a mi ventana con él, no sabe cuanto lo odio por alejarte de mi, no, realmente no lo odio pues él fue capaz de darte lo que yo no puede, pero... que fue eso capaz de alejarte de mi lado?, que tenia él que yo no?. Te vez tan feliz a su lado y yo tan miserable lejos de ti, pero te amo y por ese amor ya no llorare porque eres feliz y eso es lo que importa, no es así?.

-adiós Bakura, te deseo felicidad a su lado y que sea duradero, pero sobre deseo que no te hagan lo que tu me hiciste-

Pero ahora yo que haré?, será verdad que el tiempo lo cura todo?, seré capaz de soportar este tiempo de prueba?, tendré el valor y el coraje para verte frente a mi y no correr a tu lado buscando lo perdido?, tal vez nunca fuimos hechos el uno para él otro, solo debía ser tu amigo, forcé al amor al desear que me amaras, pero si ese día me hubieras rechazado no tendría esos hermosos recuerdos de nosotros juntos, pero entonces tampoco añoraría tus besos y caricias sobre mi.

Solo me queda esperar, esperar para saber lo que el destino me guarda.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Las cosas no son para siempre, pero eso no signifique que te tengas que resignar, aun puedes amarrarlo e impedirle que se vaya. Comentarios si son tan amables.


End file.
